I'm Here Little One
by tt22123
Summary: Severus was bitten by Nagini in the final battle, Harry wants to follow his father. Severitus story. (Harry knew Snape was his father, and vice versa, since his first year at Hogwarts). I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters within, unfortunately. TW: Suicidal thoughts


Harry was stood atop the astronomy tower, leaning out over oblivion, the wall had been destroyed in the final battle so there was nothing standing between him and the darkness. His father had died in the battle so he saw no reason to carry on living, there was no one who would really miss him that much, they all had other people who would help them move past losing him. He wouldn't have come back when Voldemort killed him if he didn't have to to fulfill the phrophesy and kill him. Now he had his chance to end it all without feeling guilty for it, for leaving the world with a homicidal maniac that only he could get rid of.

He set his shoulders straight as he shifted even closer to the edge of the tower when he heard a voice ring out behind him.

"What is it that you think you are doing Little One?" Harry felt the tears run down his face when he heard the voice of his late father, knowing that it was only in his head. "Little One?" The voice sounding even closer now. "Please step away from the edge Little One?" The voice broke and it was clear that he was imagining the voice mourning him already. Just as he was about to take the final, tiny, step forwards arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back from the edge.

"No, let me go. Please. Please, let me go."

"Not going to happen Little One. Never."

"You're not real, you died. I watched you die, just let me finish this."

"No. I told you, never going to happen. I'm right here, Fawkes comes to those who are loyal to Dumbledore, I guess my death proved my loyalty, he healed me Harry. I'm real child, and I am not letting you go ever again, at least not while you're planning on leaving me this way."

"Dad?"

"I'm here Little One." Harry turned around in the man's arms so that he could hold the man close. Tears falling faster as he looked into the shining obsidian eyes that were watching him, the familiar smell of potions enveloping him as he hid his face in the man's ebony robes.

"I thought you died."

"Nearly child, but I didn't, I'm here, and yet you were about to leave me alone now."

"I wasn't leaving you though dad, I thought that there was no one left to leave. My friends all have one another, they would be perfectly fine soon enough, the wizarding world won't care now that I have done what they said I would, you were the only one that would miss me, and you weren't here to miss me."

"Oh child. You would be missed. Even if I were dead you would be missed. Even if I were dead, that would still be no reason to do this. Promise me Little One, promise me that you won't try this again, I couldn't bear it if you did."

"But dad-"

"No 'but's child, I need you to promise me this Little One.

"I promise not to try while you are still alive."

"No Little One, you and I both know that was not what I meant. Even if I die, when I die, I don't want you believe that this is an option."

"I'm so tired though."

"I know you are child. I know."

"I just want it to end."

"It has Harry, you did your part."

"But that won't be the end still, will it? I will always be in the spotlight, I'll never be able to do what I want to do. Even my escape in death has been ruined twice now, the one thing I wanted for myself since I found out that I was a wizard and found you as my father."

"You will always be in the spotlight Harry, I can't deny that fact, and I am sorry for that. But I am not sorry that you haven't succeeded in killing yourself. I'm sorry that you have had to give everything up in your life, that your life has been spent doing things for others, but if this is the thing that you choose for yourself I'm going to be selfish because I'm glad that you didn't get it."

"You're mean sometimes, you know that?" Harry pouted slightly while Severus chuckled at the boy.

"I have been called far worse things than 'mean' Little One', but if wanting you alive is mean, then I am down right cruel and the worst person you will ever see. There is a way though, that you could live your own life."

"Really?"

"Yes Little One. We could fake your death, then I don't actually have to lose you. You are the only one who knows me to be alive, we could run away. We could disguise ourselves and make a new life where ever you want. We could do whatever you want. Muggle world, Wizarding world, whatever it is that you want we could have Harry, just say the word."

"You would do that for me?"

"Oh child, I would do anything for you, except for letting you die. Is that what you wish us to do then Little One?"

"But you've spent the majority of your life here at Hogwarts." It was true, since he turned 11, most of his life had been spent at the castle and he didn't really know much of any other life except from within those stone walls but this was his son, and he needed his father more than ever at that point.

"Exactly, so perhaps it is time for me to move on, yes? After all, now I have something more, I have my son and he has just vanquished the Dark Lord meaning I am free from having to spy, having to teach. My own son is the saviour of our world and he informed people of my death, I am a free man and I think that is an honour that should be awarded to you."

"Love you dad."

"And I, you Little One. So what's it to be?" It was silent for a couple of minutes while the two men stood there and Harry thought about the merits of each life. Severus giving him all the time in the world to decide as if this was to be what saved the boy from himself, it had to be absolutely perfect, right down to the last detail.

"Muggle, less chance of people seeing through the rouse. After all, we'll still be able to use magic in our own home won't we?"

"Yes child. Muggle it is. What shall we call ourselves?"

"We can officially both be Snape if you want, or Prince?"

"Prince, Snape reminds me too much of my own father. First name, Harry would fit in in the muggle world but not so much Severus?"

"I actually thought about changing mine if I may, less of a connection to my current life?"

"Of course you may," Severus said with a small smile, one that he reserved only for his son.

"Athánatos. Athánatos Prince."

"Immortal? Seems apt given your day."

"I thought so too, I've always liked that as a name. I used to dream that I would one day be saved from the Dursley's and I could call myself that."

"Athánatos it is, although I will still be calling you 'Little One'."

"I'd be offended if you didn't."

"What about me then child, what am I to be called in this new reality of yours?"

"We could stick with the Greek theme, Afstirós."

"What does that mean?"

"Stern, it means exactly the same as Severus, just Greek rather than Latin."

"Where did you learn Greek Little One?"

"At the Dursley's when I was quite young. I loved reading all of the different Greek myths. Heroes, Gods, monsters, damsels in distress, it was a magical world that would never exist for me but it was a great way to escape." Harry started to think about his life before Hogwarts and how dismal it was until he met the Greek substitute teacher he had one day who introduced him to the world of legends, a small smile gracing his lips. Severus didn't know what it was that his son was thinking about but whatever it was he was glad of it when he saw Harry smile properly for the first time in quite a while.

"Come on then Little One, this plan of ours fails if anyone sees me alive."


End file.
